


Bad Dream

by Kitsuneredwolf



Category: Shadow Hearts
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Nightmare, bad dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuneredwolf/pseuds/Kitsuneredwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri has reoccurring nightmares from a childhood trauma. Alice does her best to calm Yuri. They are in the Dalian fishing village at the inn.</p><p>disclaimer: You have to play the game to know what's really going on</p><p>If you like it please leave a a comment and a Kudo. I really appreciate your time and your support. I am also open to feedback but please be constructive.</p><p>(I take requests, if you have any let me know)<br/>(i am open to requests, if you have any let me know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dream

Dalian Nights

Alice awoke from her slumber, pushing herself up from where she lay in her bed. She looked around, hearing a shuffling sound, and some muffled whimpering. Her pale blue hues were narrowed, trying to pick out what little she could in the pitch blackness of her room, seeing some movement on the bed across from hers. “Yuri” she whispered tiredly. Pulling the blankets off, slipping her legs out from under her and out onto the floor, she went to get up to see what was the matter. As her toes touched the hardwood, she flinched. The floor was very cold. Soon she felt her exposed form starting to shiver a bit. She didn’t expect it to be so chilly near the ocean. Deciding to brave the ice wood floor she carefully stood and tiptoed across the room, the sounds getting louder. Alice crept up to his bedside and found Yuri tightly clutching his pillow. As her eyes had adjusted to the dark, she could see a pained look on his face. It the same pained look, he wore on the plane and on the first night they had met. She didn’t like seeing that face, especially since she didn’t know what was causing it. She sat on the bed beside him and drew her legs up under her to get them away from the frozen ground, and reached out her hand to stroke his hair. As her fingers reached out and found his auburn brown locks, she discovered how soft his hair was. After a few more runs of her fingers though his hair, she moved a little closer to his face. Using her finger tips to gently run the length of his brow and remove some of the hair that fell in his face, she found the strands there slightly damp. Her heart sank as her concerned for him rose. She didn’t know how to help him other than to be beside him. Her hand hovered, frozen, not knowing if what she was doing was making any difference. Those few hour long seconds that her fingers stalled on his cheek, out of worry, woke him from his sleep. He turned over quickly and grasped her hand, his chest expanding rapidly as his whole body tensed. Alice smiled at him and spoke softly to him “Yuri, It’s me.” He heaved a heavy sigh and relaxed back onto his pillow. Alice’s other hand rose to rest on his as he still grasped the other. She could feel him shaking. “Are you alright?” she asked “you are having another one of those dreams aren’t you?” Yuri’s amber hues rose to the ceiling as he swallowed hard.

“Yeah…” He said in a hoarse, tired voice. It was just another night that he had lost sleep to the same old nightmare. It was the same ravenous torture every night, just as it happened when he was 10 years old. He wanted to forget that night, but it was stained into his memory like the blood he left on the floor and walls after it was all over. He even broke his promise to keep those he loved safe. He wanted to cry, but wasn’t sure if he had tears left… from crying all those times before. Alice watched as the corners of his eyes began to glint a bit in his upset. She wanted to talk about it with him to see if she could help, but all the times she addressed it before, he shut her down. It made her hurt knowing she couldn’t make it go away, but she still wanted him to know she was there for him.

“I know you don’t want to talk about it, but know I am here for you… Yuri, I hope you’ll find confidence in me one day. For now I’ll be just over there if you need me.”

Lightly, Alice slipped her hands out of his and pressed his gently against his chest. She could feel his heart pounding under her fingertips as she held his hand there as if telling him to stay. “Good night Yuri” she spoke softly. She then gently released him and unfolded her legs from under her to step down off the bed to return to her own, but a very warm hand caught her wrist. She looked back and found the man gazing up at her with pleading eyes. He then blushed and looked away when he realized what he was doing, but shifted his eyes back so as to explain himself. His mouth grew tense as he began to articulate his needs.

“Please… don’t laugh at me, but… I’m scared and... I… I want ya to stay…”

Alice could feel his body starting to shake less and less though he still was trembling. He was like a child, running into her arms because of a bad dream, reminding her that he still need his own hero. Always being everyone else’s superman, no one would think that a fighter like this would be as he is right now in this moment. It was his turn to have someone come to his rescue.

“Alice…? Stay with me?”

Alice smiled as she exhaled, resisting a chuckle. He was so innocent and sweet, she couldn’t resist.

“Sure, as long as you keep your hands to yourself.”

Yuri looked down in embarrassment, and even though it was dark Alice could tell he was turning bright red. He nodded, too uneasy to crack a joke or react in his usual fiery manner. With that, Alice climbed onto the bed and signaled to Yuri to make room for her. He then scooted over and lifted the blankets for her to crawl under and get warm. She was cool to the touch, but wanted to keep his promise and decided to face away from her. He rolled over, Alice giving a smile as he did so. She was grateful he respected her and her wishes, but she was so cold. She reached out and touched his back feeling how warm he was. Yuri tensed up, his eyes snapping open as his attempt to fall back asleep was snatched away again, though this time in a more pleasant way. Alice then snuggled in against his back, curling up like a content cat. She then snaked her arm around his waist, feeling as though she couldn’t get close enough even as she pulled herself tight against him. Yuri swallowed hard, feeling anxious. He couldn’t even think of trying to fall back asleep now.

“I change my mind… this is too weird…”

“How so?”

“I’ve never slept with a woman before… It’s making me… nervous.”

“But you aren’t afraid anymore are you…”

Alice then yawned as it dawned on him, his anxieties of his nightmare was gone. That the only feeling he felt was the tingly sensation in his stomach that returned from that moment after they unboarded the train. Being this close to her always made him feel like this. It was a far more pleasant feeling, much better than fear he felt earlier but that did not mean it would be easier to go back to sleep. He looked over his shoulder to thank Alice, but realized she had already fallen back asleep. He then just smiled and reverted back to the way he was, closing his eyes. Slowly he fell asleep. He was happy… nervous, but happy.


End file.
